Happy Accident
by Happii Haden
Summary: The older man smiled and pulled Deidara in close. He checked his watch and sighed, "Well we missed the party, but I'm sure your parents will be happy that we'll be staying the night." He kissed the blond's forehead, nothing that the boy was already nodding off.


Kinda Christmas-y themed? Anyways, Happy Holidays from Haden c:

Rated: M

Word Count: 2079

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

"We're gonna be late," Deidara whined, wiggling in his seat. He pulled at his seatbelt and tried to get into a more comfortable position. "I thought you said you hated being late, hn." The blond sighed and lolled his head back and forth. "Dannnnaaa~"

A heavy sigh from the driver made Deidara groan in return. "If it wasn't for a certain someone, we wouldn't have been late."

"It's not like that other certain someone didn't like having his dick sucked," the blond chimed playfully.

Sasori grunted in response and tried to stay focused on the road instead of the smirking blond. The roads were not looking too hot at the moment. In fact, they were rather snowy and almost on the verge of being treacherous. If the they would've left early then maybe they wouldn't be driving through a blizzard right now. At least there wasn't any other cars out on the road - certainly decreased a small percentage of any disasters from happening.

Or so he thought.

Why was the car slowing?

"Uhm, Danna," Deidara started, "why're we slowing down?"

Sasori sucked in on his bottom lip. "I… uh don't know?" He glanced down at the fuel gauge, but it was nowhere near empty. He could feel the engine sputtering and soon the car gave out. They rolled on slowly until the car finally came to a complete stop.

"Uhuh…"

Sasori groaned and banged his hands against the steering wheel. "Fuck…" Wrapping his scarf around tighter, the redhead thrust open the door and braced for the cold. Deidara shivered and leaned over the seat to quickly close the door. Sasori trudged through the thick snow to the hood of his car. He waved a hand to his lover signalling for him to open the hood. The boy in the car smiled and leaned around looking for the button. Sasori watched through the windshield with a smile. What a cute boyfriend he landed. The hood clicked and the blond blew him a kiss. He made a swift grabbing motion and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

Deidara moved back his seat and relaxed as he waited for his boyfriend. The car was quickly starting to lose its warmth. He jumped at the bang from the front of the car. He caught sight of a red faced Sasori. "No luck, hn?"

"Needs an oil change and this weather is not helping," Sasori sighed. He rubbed his cold face and leaned his seat back. "Guess I should call a tow truck. Otherwise we'll freeze to death."

"I think we have some blankets in the trunk," the blond hummed thoughtfully. Crawling over his boyfriend's lap, Deidara unlocked the trunk. On his way back, he "accidentally" palmed the redhead's crotch. "My bad~" he chuckled.

Sasori rolled his eyes half-heartedly, already in the process of making a call.

Deidara slipped out of the car. He fumbled with the trunk for a minute before finally successfully opening it. Inside happened to actually have a single blanket. The blond couldn't recall why it was in there, but he was sure it had something to do with their many late night drives.

Once back in the vehicle, he found the redhead laying in his chair with arms over his eyes. His breathing was steady and his whole body was relaxed.

The blond bit his lip and tried to hold back his devious grin. As quietly as he could, the blond crawled against the middle console and lightly traced the redhead's jaw. A smile graced the man's lips, but he didn't bother moving. Deidara took this as a sign to continue. Dainty fingers tugged at the snuggly scarf until it was pulled open to expose the redhead's somewhat bare neck. Deidara giggled to himself as he traced the small bruises on Sasori's neck. The man hummed and sent vibrations to the tips of his fingers. Slowly he walked down the neck to the zipper of Sasori's jacket.

"What're you up to?" the redhead asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Deidara pulled open the jacket and pushed up the redhead's shirt. "Nothing, hn~" he purred. His hand travelled from the toned torso to the natural bulge in the front of Sasori's jeans.

The redhead bit his lip. "Dei…"

The blond hummed happily, unzipping the pants. Taking out the redhead's limp member, Deidara stroked it expertly - bringing him to a full erection in a matter of seconds.

Sasori sat up, taking his arms off his head. "I don't think we should be doing this. I mean the tow guy could show up at any moment," he warned.

Deidara scoffed and held the erection steady as he swooped down to lick the head. "You're already so hard…"

The redhead inhaled sharply, "That's because of you."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Sasori sighed in pleasure as the blond started sucking him off. "No…"

"Then quit bitchin," Deidara chuckled. Sitting up briefly, the male pushed his blond locks to one side and out of the way before maneuvering back down. He smiled as he felt fingers tangle in his hair. The blond smirked and went down on the redhead, taking nearly all of his dick in one go. Deidara bobbed up and down happily on the hard shaft, saliva slowly sliding down to the base of the organ.

"Dei…" Sasori murmured.

The blond closed his eyes, not minding the least bit when Sasori would pull on his hair. The redhead was never too rough with him. They had been together for about 4 years after all, so the redhead knew how to handle him. Just as Deidara knew how to get the redhead to cave. The redhead really enjoyed blow jobs - even more than sex! Deidara thought he was crazy for that. Pulling up off if the member, Deidara took a breath. To make up for the lack of mouth, he stroked the organ with his makeshift lubricant. "Condoms?"

Sasori's hips jerked into the hand. "Mm, check the glove box…"

Deidara gave the cock a tight squeeze and sat back in his seat. He popped open the drawer and let out an excited noise at the sight of the travel sized condoms. "Just in luck~" he giggled. "Can your seat go back any further?"

Sasori slid a hand to the side of his seat and pulled on the lever. He pulled the seat back as far as he could get it.

As he did so, Deidara shimmied out of his clothes, tossing the garments wherever. The blond shivered from the cold, but quickly settled on the redhead's lap.

The other male smiled and held the blond by his hips. "You're so beautiful, Dei."

The blond blushed and gave the man a kiss. Sasori was always complimenting about how lovely his natural figure was. It was thanks to Sasori's love of art and the human body that brought him to Deidara in the first place. The two had met when Deidara was a nude model for classes. He still occasionally volunteered, but most days Sasori had Deidara all to himself.

The redhead grabbed the blond's hard member and his own in one hand, stroking them together. The motion was enough to bring Deidara from his thoughts. "Feel good?"

The blond moaned and nodded, "Yes, Dannaaa~ Want more, hn~"

Sasori licked his lips and rocked his hips to the rhythm of his pumping. "You gotta prepare yourself first."

Deidara whined in complaint, but knew that Sasori wouldn't have sex with him if he didn't. "I didn't see any lube in the glove box?"

The redhead smirked and opened the center console.

The blond laughed as he spotted a thing of half used lubricant. "Why am I not surprised, hn?"

Sasori chuckled, "I have to be prepared with you around."

Deidara took the lubricant and carefully got to his knees on the seat. His skin tingled as the redhead pressed butterfly kisses to his stomach and hips. Squirming a decent amount onto his fingers, the blond held himself steady with the help of Sasori. Being quite impatient, the blond decided to go ahead and skip to two fingers.

Sasori gave the blond soothing kisses as the male tensed up from the sudden intrusion. Normally he would've scolded Deidara, but they were in a bit of time crunch. Knowing that their tow truck guy would show up at any minute made Sasori feel even more excited. Soon enough, the blond was squirming around as he fingered himself. "Had enough?" The redhead inquired.

Deidara nodded, "P-Please Danna…" He pushed his fingers in deeper, just brushing his prostate. "Aah~" he moaned, trying to grinding down on his fingers.

The redhead chuckled, "Sounds like you could use some help there." Grabbing Deidara's arm, he pulled the fingers away and lowered the boy to sit just above his erection. "We won't be able to move to well in this position," Sasori informed the other.

"But I'll be able to feel you really deep, hn~" the blond purred as he slowly sank onto the cock. Sure it was a bit uncomfortable for his legs and surely he'd get a cramp, but fuck did it feel amazing. His hips immediately knew what to do. The movements were slow, but every grind and thrust was deep and tight.

If either of them were cold before, they surely weren't any more. Thanks to the contrasting temperatures, the windows started to steam over as the two became more involved with each other.

"Here, lean back against the wheel and slow bring your legs up," Sasori commanded as he found a better way for them to continue their activity. With Deidara more spread out, the redhead got to his knees and helped support the blond's weight by holding him by his lower back.

"Sasori!" the blond gasped as Sasori began thrusting at a faster pace. In this new position, he was able to pull in and out all the way, making his movements more precise. Deidara moaned and threw his head back. Had the car been on, there would be a blaring horn interrupting them.

Their lips connected in a sweet kiss that turned tongue filled just as quickly. Deidara arched his back, panting into the kiss. The redhead had just brushed past his prostate, sending delightful shivers down his back. It all came to a halt as soon as Sasori finally did strike that special spot inside Deidara. The blond moaned loudly and came in an instant.

Due to the constricting heat, Sasori finished shortly after. As he filled the blond up with his seed it occurred to him. "We forgot the condoms," he laughed breathlessly.

Deidara still high off his orgasm barely comprehended the sentence. However, the knock at the window was enough to shake him back into reality. "Oh shit, hn!"

The two scrambled to collect their clothes before rolling down the window. On the other side was the tow truck driver. His face was flushed either from the weather or from the embarrassment of finding the two.

Sasori, who didn't have to do much to get dressed, got out of the car to help the driver. Deidara offered to stay in the car, probably to do with the fact that only a blanket was covering his naked bottom. Once the two men were out of sight, the blond cleaned off any spare spunk. Taking the blanket, Deidara climbed into the back seats and waited patiently.

"Is it alright for us to ride in our car on the way back?" Sasori asked as he signed the procedural papers.

"Uh yeah… it'll probably be a bit cold, but you're free to do whatever…" The man laughed nervously.

The redhead scratched the back of his head and handed the clipboard over. After helping the man load the car onto the lift, Sasori jumped into the back seat with his lover. "Tired?"

Deidara nodded and opened his arms to Sasori.

The older man smiled and pulled Deidara in close. He checked his watch and sighed, "Well we missed the party, but I'm sure your parents will be happy that we'll be staying the night." He kissed the blond's forehead, nothing that the boy was already nodding off. Napping usually followed after sex for them. Nuzzling closer, Sasori held the blond's hand under the blanket.

"There's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with. Sleep tight, Dei. We'll be home soon."


End file.
